


i like it when you call me daniel

by eemmiee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Fluff, M/M, dan is too soft and cute he steals all my uwus, dan says fuck twice oof, fear of the dark, honestly so soft im gonna cry, phil is so whipped for everything dan does, protective!Phil, soft!dan, this is also my first work on ao3 and this is conFUSING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemmiee/pseuds/eemmiee
Summary: dan can't sleep, it's too dark and scary. when he leaves his room to get a snack to take his mind off things, phil is there to question him."when i was a teenager, i was still pretty scared of the dark...haha...i still am to this day." - dan, 'dil retires' - dan and phil play: sims 4 #62





	i like it when you call me daniel

**Author's Note:**

> we love a queen who binges dan and phil playing sims and decides to randomly create a one-shot about dan being scared of the dark.
> 
> anyways this is my first work on ao3.  
> so sorry if it's like, complete utter shit.
> 
> it is also quite short.

"when i was a teenager, i was still pretty scared of the dark...haha...i still am to this day." - dan, 'dil retires' - dan and phil play: sims 4 #62

 

 

'fuck'

dan didn't fall asleep fast enough and now it's too dark for him to comfortably rest.

he sits in bed, his laptop still running to omit the smallest sliver of light.

"why am i such a child? just go to bed dan!" he whispers to himself.

dan sighs.

'fuck it, i'm getting a snack.'

dan gets up and leaves his room, not taking in the fact that the lights were already on.

"dan?"

dan stops in his tracks.

now he realizes that the lights were already on.

"what are you doing?" phil adds.

"what are you doing?" dan sasses back.

"don't be a brat, daniel." phil responds, not looking up from his book.

dan looks at the ground embarrassed, "i wanted some food."

"why? you're usually not the midnight snacker type. tell me the real reason." phil pushes.

dan looks back up and sees phil looking at him inquisitively.

dan blushes, not wanting to tell his friend about his fear of the dark.

"it's not important phil, it's okay." dan says, forcing a smile.

he should've known better than to pull that sort of stunt with phil.

"daniel"

just phil saying his full name makes dan shiver. it wasn't even that much. he feels like crying and screaming at the same time. he's frustrated and just wants to go back to his room.

it was a mistake to come out here in the first place.

"daniel, come here, you don't look okay, you usually tell me if something's bothering you."

dan begrudgingly sits next to phil on the sofa.

phil doesn't hesitate to slowly start caressing dan.

he knows that dan might verbally argue with it but he knows it calms him down.

he lets his hands wander from dan's back to his shoulders to his thighs.

"i don't like seeing you upset." phil says.

dan doesn't know why but he starts tearing up.

"look at me." phil speaks.

dan has no choice but to look.

"oh daniel." phil coos.

phil wraps his arms around dan, the tall boy suddenly becomes small in his arms.

"you're gonna laugh at me." dan whines, a frown on his face.

"why would i laugh at you if you're clearly this upset?" phil says.

it has a teasing tone but it's also laced with gentleness.

"because it's stupid." dan continues.

"you are no longer allowed to judge whether or not something is stupid when it comes to your feelings, daniel, if you're just going to berate yourself." phil says.

dan whines.

"have i ever told you how imaginably endearing you are when you do that?" phil says.

"it's childish, i'm childish." dan continues.

"i love it when you're childish." phil says.

dan is silent after that.

they sit there, dan seemingly getting smaller, sitting content in phil's embrace.

"it's too dark and scary, i can't sleep." dan says, voice small.

phil smiles, "that's all?" he asks.

dan nods his head, avoiding eye contact with phil as much as possible.

"and why were you so embarrassed to tell me that? did you really think i was going to make fun of you?" phil says.

"i don't know." dan says.

now that he thinks about it, it was stupid.

phil would never make fun of him for something that genuinely made him upset.

"now do you understand?" phil asks upon seeing dan's pondering face.

"mhmm." dan mumbles.

phil knows dan must be getting tired. he had quite a cry.

without saying anything phil stands up, bringing dan with him.

a little later dan was being placed in a bed, one that he recognized wasn't his own.

"why am i in your bed?" he asks.

"you're sleeping with me tonight, after your little show i am not putting your back in your dark room by yourself," phil says, "anyways, my room is brighter."

dan smiles.

"kind of ironic how you sleep in a majorly black room and are scared of the dark." phil adds.

dan watches phil as he changes from pajamas into...different pajamas?

"why the pajama change?" dan asks, still mumbly from his sleepiness.

"these are softer, they'll feel nicer on you...that sounds weird." phil says.

dan giggles.

dan sighs happily as phil lies next to him when all the sudden he's being spooned.

oh. that's what he meant.

dan loved being held, and somehow phil knew that.

dan doesn't question it and melts into the position.

phil was right. 

the soft plush of the pajamas warmed him up immediately.

"is this okay?" phil asks.

dan smiles, phil still asks if he's okay even though this is the best dan has felt in a while.

"mhmm." he mumbles.

"okay. go to sleep daniel." phil says.

"i like it when you call me daniel."

"i know. i can tell."


End file.
